DAW Top of the Class
DAW World Heavyweight Championship: Smoke © vs. Green Arrow Alex Superstar vs. Sektor (If Alex, then Sektor will tell him the name of the person who put the bounty on him. If Sektor, then the CoM will resign from their jobs as the Co-Presidents of Extinction.) No Rope Barb Wire Match: Cinder vs. Captain Marvel Eight Man Elimination Match for the DAW Inter-Action Championship: Blade vs. Cyrax vs. Green Lantern vs. The Nostalgia Critic vs. The Punisher vs. Captain America vs. The Joker vs. Noob Saibot Six Woman Suicide Match for the DAW Iron Maiden Championship: Selene vs. Skarlet vs. Mai Shiranui vs. Harley Quinn vs. Sara Pezzini vs. Elisabeth Blanctorche Tag Team Grudge Match: Primal Instinct vs. Heroes for Hire Grudge Match: Superman vs. Darkseid Scorpion vs. Ash Crimson The Incredible Hulk vs. Green Goblin Jago vs. Deadshot The Warriors of Cosmos vs. The Lee Brothers Results *3 - Darkseid shove a vile of green liquid down the throat of Superman and it made Superman's skin turn green and forced him to cough up blood. *5 - In the final moments of the match, Scorpion had his foot on the rope, just as the ref was coming down on the three, and then Elisabeth Blanchtorche pushed Scorpion’s leg off the rope just as the ref was coming up from the count. *8 - Harley Quinn tried to interfered by hitting a steel chair but Blade block and gave Harley a kiss between the lips. Later in the match, The Punisher cost Captain America the match after he came in through the crowd and knocked Cap off the top rope. And last but not least, Cyrax thought he won the match but the ref saw Blade's foot on the rope after the ref did the pinfall and because of that, the match continued. *10 - Barney Stinson helped Alex when Sektor have his feet on the ropes. After the match, Alex try to get the information he wanted from Sektor but Sektor was out cold. Then out of nowhere, Stinson kick Alex right in the groin and told him that he was the one that put the bountry on him. Miscellaneous Facts *Barney Stinson made a visit to Alex before Superstar's match against Sektor. He told Stinson the stipulation of that match Stinson decide to help Alex in that match by watching any tricks by Sektor during the match. *Leon S. Kennedy and Detective Adrian Monk came to the ring and confront the person who was doing the attacks on Leon. At first, Kennedy thought it was Albert Wesker was behind the attacks, but it wasn't. It was really B-Rush's Havik was the mastermind behind these mysterious attacks on Kennedy. *Backstage announcer Alison Haislip was told by PI Eddie Valiant that Valiant had proof that Vicky Vale was set up for a crime she didn't commit and get Vale out of jail and Valiant told her to meet him in the parking lot. Later in the event, Alison enter the parking lot and she start to worry of what happened to Valiant. Then she heard someone moaning and that person was Valiant. She rushed to him just as she see the roar of a car engine. She looks up and sees Brian Fantana with an arrogant smile on his face in the driver’s seat passing by. Then Brian speeds off into the night as Alison tries to wake up a still unconscious Valiant. Category:Doom Action Wrestling Category:DAW CPVs Category:E-fed CPVS Category:2012